


Thing One and Thing Two

by avengercat



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Armor Kink, Babysitting, Identity Porn, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Time Travel, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is dating Tony but doesn’t know he’s Iron Man because Iron Man’s identity is still a secret. Billy accidentally brings Tony Stark as a child to the present. Worried about the consequences of meeting his past self, present day Tony hides in his armor and lets everyone believe that the spell also sent his present day self to the past. Until a solution is found, the Avengers must take turns taking care of kid Tony. Tony battles with the decision to come clean, especially as Steve gets closer to Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> Ignore canon timelines because I'm awful at remembering them. Basically, everyone's on pretty good terms, Loki's a kid (think Young Avengers volume 2), Iron Man's identity is somehow still a secret.

It all starts because Billy’s powers are on the fritz. 

He wakes up to see Teddy beside him, calling his name. His boyfriend looks concerned, which makes him worry, wondering off the bat whether this is going to be one of those save-the-world days. Then he realizes that Teddy’s _flying. Beside_ him. It’s around then that he wakes up enough to realize he’s floating above his bed. It’s also around when he starts to fall, though Teddy catches him before he hits the mattress. Having an alien boyfriend has its perks.

“You okay?” Teddy asks, setting him down carefully. 

“I think..Yeah. Just.. **tell me that was the first time I’ve sleep-floated?** ” his speech picks up at the end as he starts freaking out. 

“That was the first time you’ve sleep-floated,” Teddy repeats automatically before blinking. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“So this isn’t the first time?” Billy looks horrified. 

“Did you just cast a spell? On me?” Teddy continues, looking a little unnerved, but best boyfriend that he is, he notices Billy’s expression and hurries to reassure him. “Hey, no, don’t freak out. It is the first time that I’ve seen you do that.”

“Oh good,” Billy breathes out before tensing again. “I cast a spell on you?”

“I think so,” Teddy says apologetically.

“I’m so sorry. So, so, so sorry.” 

“No harm done,” Teddy smiles, and settles next to him on the bed. “So. Magic problems.”

“You’re way too calm about this,” Billy complains even as he entwines his hand with Teddy’s. He’s stricken by the sudden realization that it could’ve been way worse. “Oh god, Teddy what if I had said something else? What if–“

Teddy cuts him off with a kiss. “No freaking out. That’s not going to help.”

“But my powers–“

Teddy cuts him off again and not for the first time, Billy wonders if Teddy has a little magic himself. By the time the stop kissing, he’s much calmer, if a little turned on.

“Okay, so I need a plan.”

“Yeah. Ask other people who use magic?”

Billy sighs. “You’re not talking about trolling the nets for information are you?”

“Nope,” Teddy chuckles at his expression.

“Wanda’s away. Do I ask Loki? I think he might be the only other magic user we actually know,” Billy suggests reluctantly.

“God of _Mischief_. I vote no,” Teddy agrees.

“Plus, how do you even call him?”

“Use magic?”

“Kind of defeats the purpose.”

“So, Avengers mansion?” Teddy checks to see if Billy had come to the same conclusion.

“How cool is it that we know their phone number?” Billy grinned at his boyfriend.

It’s a little intimidating, but still awesome being able to call up the Avengers mansion. Once Billy establishes that he isn’t there because there’s a Situation, he’s put through to Tony Stark because if there’s a man with contacts, it’s him.

“Wiccan. What’s going on?” Iron Man's boss asks.

“I’m uh, do you know any magic practitioners? Besides Wanda, I know she’s off, somewhere.”

“Yeah, I know a few off the top of my head. What do you need them for? Help with magic?”

“Yeah, I have some questions.”

“Ahh. Narrower list. I could put you in contact with Doctor Strange? Or I can look and see if there’s some others in the database but he’s probably the guy you want.”

“Doctor Strange? Are you serious?” Billy shares an excited look with Teddy.

“He’s the Sorcerer Supreme,” Tony begins to explain, taking the question literally.

“I _know_. Defends Earth against mystical threats,” Teddy helpfully puts a finger to Billy’s lips before he can continue to rattle off facts from Heropedia and embarrass himself further.

“I’ll take that as a yes to Strange.” Tony sounds amused.

“Yes, yes please,” Billy grins and wonders whether Doctor Strange lives up to his name. There’s a silence on the phone for a beat. “Oh uh, do I leave my number or e-mail or what?”

“JARVIS’s got your number and I’ll pass it over. That everything?”

“Great uhh, nope that’s it. Thanks.”

“No problem. Good luck.”

“Thanks and thanks again for the contact,” Billy sets the phone down with a wince. “God I hate phone calls.”

“I know, me too,” Teddy commiserates.

“Unless they’re with you,” Billy amends.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kisses Teddy. “We really are sickening aren’t we?”

“Complaining?”

“Never.”

“So, Doctor Strange.”

“Should’ve asked earlier, right?”

-  


Things work out with Doctor Strange and before Billy knows it, he has a mentor. It’s less exciting than it sounds, at least for the moment. Once Doctor Strange determines Billy’s powers are fluctuating because they’re growing he determines the best thing for Billy to do at present is meditate. A lot. Supposedly, it’ll help him control his abilities and keep him aware of how his energy is flowing. That may be true, but it’s also incredibly boring. The only plus is that he has an excuse to hang around the Avengers mansion even if he spends the majority of the time sitting alone on the floor in a pentagram in a mostly unfurnished room. The Doctor Strange had been worried the energy of the Sanctum Santorum might interfere with Billy’s efforts.  


Which might be why when Kid Loki shows up, Billy’s actually kind of happy. For about five minutes. A combination of two in which he notices Loki’s around but ignores him in favour of trying to feel the magic residing in his bones and his visitor is quiet and three in which the conversation is mostly benign.  
“You know, I’m a little hurt you didn’t ask me,” Loki comments mildly.  


Billy cracks an eye open. “Would you have helped?”  


“Probably.”  


“Without any mischief?”  


“An assurance of that is against my nature,” Loki shrugs. “I did suppose we were friends of some sort though.”  


“We are,” Billy hesitates. “Aren’t we?”  


“Indeed. And upon Midgard friends give each other gifts do they not?” Loki chirps a little too brightly. “Lend me your extra power for ten minutes?”  


“No.”  


“Don’t you want to know what I would do with them?”  


“Something mischief-ey I’d guess.”  


“You mortals and your lack of faith,” Loki sighs. “You’re not even using your power right now.”  


‘Yeah, still not giving you the power to warp reality.”  


“I don’t need that, as fun as it might be. I would just like to use your _excess_ power. It’s win-win really, you could stop worrying about control– “  


“For ten minutes.”  


“–and I could get some things done the easy way.”  


“’Some things.’ Yeah, no. I’m going back to studying. You can leave now.” Billy shut his eyes and began to measure his breathing.  


“Studying? Is that what you call sitting around on a stone floor?” Loki snickered.  


“Doctor Strange told me I need to meditate so I am. Or, I’m trying to but someone’s interrupting me.”  


“Magical studies were far more exciting in my day. Far more ‘hands-on’ experience,” Loki comments.  


“It’s not that bad,” Billy lies. Agreeing aloud that some more active training would be more appealing would be a bit too traitorous to Doctor Strange. And it was sort of working he thought, when he got in the right mindset while meditating he could feel the magic being drawn up from the earth and through his body. Even now he thought there was some residual extra humming through him. “I’m thinking of this like some Sorcerer’s Apprentice thing. Pay your dues and all that.”  


“I love that movie. Well, until the Sorcerer reappears at the end. Such delightful chaos,” Loki sounds like he’s grinning. “But do you honestly believe that just because he’s Sorcerer Supreme he’s making you do ‘apprentice’ tasks?”  


“Why are you even here?” Billy asks rather than deigning to reply.  


“Bored. Got a little time to kill. I thought it might be nice to check up on our rag tag band of brothers. Take your pick.”  


There’s a little pause. Sensing that Loki is moving, Billy opens his eyes to find the god closer to his face than he’d appreciate.  


“I have an idea. I teach you magic, you lend me your extra power for ten minutes.”  


“No,” Billy says exasperated. Then Loki pokes his side. “Hey, ow!”  


“Do it or I’ll keep poking you,” Loki grins.  


“Are you serious? Childhood tactics?” Billy glares.  


“I'm _thousands_ of years old. Classic tactics, please,” Loki keeps poking.  


“Ugh, **I wish we could both see what you were like when you were a kid!** ” Billy cries, waving a hand to fend off his antagonist. He realizes what’s happening even as he says it. In his next breath he’s cries. “Watch out! This is why I was practising!”  


“Hey! Watch it with the spellcasting!” Loki complains indignantly, raising his arms to defend himself from the incoming spell. There’s not quite enough time to break it so he does the first thing that comes to mind, deflecting it with one of the enchantments he’d woven around himself earlier as protection from Billy’s reality-warping powers.  


That’s when the door opens and Tony Stark gets hit, point blank, and disappears. There’s a kid where Tony was standing. More precisely, there’s a kid unconscious on the floor in the approximate area where Tony had been standing.  


“Oh shit.”  


“Odin’s beard.”  


\- 

  
Tony feels the blast hit his chest and for a terrifying moment, all he can think of is Afghanistan and the searing, phantom pain as shrapnel slices into his chest. Then it’s over and he’s sitting on the floor a few paces back from where he’d been standing and there’s someone else, unconscious where he’d been. 

A very small someone. It’s still a little smokey so he gets up a step and it’s like every time travel nightmare he can think of because _it’s him_. Circa his childhood. 

In every time travel story he can think of, bad stuff happens when past and present collide, so he does the most genius thing he can think of in the moment. He flees.

This is why he hates magic, he thinks, clambering into his armor. For what other reason would he have to hide _from himself as a child _. Pulling up a video feed in the helmet he nearly chokes realizing there’s a gaping hole in his plans. He maybe should’ve thought the whole fleeing thing through better.__

__Because all the video feed and Billy see is that where Tony Stark disappeared, a kid has appeared._ _

__-  
Steve thought he was getting pretty good at living in the future. He’d found his strategy to mentally deal with what still seemed like absurd prices for milk and eggs and hot dogs (it involved some mental math). He had the basics of navigating a computer and the internet down. He was dating _a man_. And it wasn’t something they had to hide, though they haven’t gone shouting it from the rooftops yet._ _

__But every so often, there were things that really, really made him wish he was still living in the good old days. Where villains just plotted world domination and could be thwarted with a punch or two. Today was going to be to be one of those days._ _

__“That’s Tony.”_ _

__“We think.”_ _

__“It does appear as such.”_ _

__“What did you do?” Steve demands, going on instinct and grabbing the most obvious suspect by the collar and pinning him to the wall. He ignores the little part of his brain that protests treating a child so roughly reasoning that Loki’s only a child in body after all._ _

__“Sure, sure, blame me! Just because I have a checkered past,” Loki complained with his hands raised in protest._ _

__“It’s my fault! It was an accident!”_ _

__“William?” Steve looks over to the kid, surprised._ _

__“My powers have been acting up and I accidentally cast and spell and Loki was just defending himself when–“_ _

__“You hear that! It was self-defense!”_ _

__“–Tony opened the door and got hit by it instead. I’m sorry pleasedon’thitme,” Billy finishes, cringing a little._ _

__Steve shakes his head and turns his attention to Loki, looking him directly in the face. “Did you know Tony was going to open the door when you deflected the spell?”_ _

__“Of course not. Honestly, you Midgardians are so suspicious. I was just minding my own business when out of the blue, twitchy lips over there threw a spell at me,” Loki points to Billy._ _

__“Minding your own business?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “Why were you at the mansion then?”_ _

__“Am I not allowed to visit family?”_ _

__Steve sets Loki down after a long moment of evaluation then turns his attention to Billy. “Can you reverse it?”_ _

__“I-I don’t know. I’d say yes but the way my magic’s been acting up, I’m afraid I’ll screw it up worse,” Billy worries at his lip._ _

__“Loki?”_ _

__“I think he’s right. Though personally, I’d love to see what would happen. Shall we try for an anthropomorphic shift next?_ _

__“Can you fix it,” Steve bites out._ _

__“Oh, now the Captain wants my help?” Loki drawls, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes._ _

__“I have a feeling if you hadn’t been here, none of this would have happened,” Steve growls._ _

__“What’s going on here?”_ _

__“Iron Man!” Steve can’t help feeling a surge of relief when his teammate appears. Iron Man will know what to do, right? Though he’ll probably be as freaked out as Steve is because it’s his boss that’s been turned into a child._ _

__-_ _

__As Billy hurries to explain to Iron Man what happened, Tony hopes he’s not making a huge mistake returning to the scene of the crime. Any moment now, he, kid him, could wake up and then they’ll meet. Tony wishes there was another way to test whether meeting your future self when you don’t know it’s him will break the timestream. If only there was an algorithm for magic._ _

__“So, there’s no way to send him back now?” he asks, focusing on the main issue. “Err, swap his back?”_ _

__Oh, this was going to get complicated. He was really, really going to hope that if they cast some sort of swapping places spell the kid wasn’t going to get stuck in his armor._ _

__“Not at present, are you sure there’s nothing you can do?” Steve asks Billy._ _

__“The only one who can undo the spell is Billy,” Loki sounds far too delighted._ _

__“Nothing I’m sure of right now. I’ll need some time,” Billy says, looking miserable. Tony wishes there was some way of reassuring the teen without giving away Iron Man’s identity._ _

__“It’s alright son. You can do this,” Steve says reassuringly._ _

__“You really think so?”_ _

__Even Tony can see how much Billy needs the lie._ _

__“I know you can,” Steve says confidently. “And if not, we’ll find some way to make things right. Iron Man, you have access to Tony’s database. Can you look up who might be able to help?”_ _

__“Maybe Doctor Strange can fix things when he gets back!” Billy suggests hopefully._ _

__Loki snorts. “You mortals. Didn’t you listen? Only ‘Wiccan’ here can reverse the spell. Unless he’d like to loan me his powers.”_ _

__“Don’t.”_ _

__“That sounds like a terrible idea.”_ _

__“Oh ye of such little faith. In any case, might I suggest that you search for some babysitters instead?” Loki grins and it looks as if he’s going to leave. “I do look forward to seeing how this unravels.”_ _

__“Brother! I did not know you had come a calling!” Thor cries cheerfully, striding forwards with his arms outstretched before stopping, seeing the kid on the floor. “Oh ho! Hast thou brought a companion?”_ _

__While Steve and Iron Man look at one another, trying to figure out how to break the news, Thor peers down to examine the child who’s starting to stir._ _

__“Why, is this not Tony Stark? Loki, what have you done? Reverse this enchantment at once,” he frowns, looking disappointed at his brother._ _

__“Why does everyone blame me first?” Loki complains. “I thought this ‘stereotyping’ practice was ill-regarded. Anyhow, it is not I, brother, who is to blame.”_ _

__“That would uh, be me,” Billy interjects hesitantly. Tony would feel more sorry for the kid if he weren’t the cause of all the trouble._ _

__“He says he need some time to work on a fix,” Steve tells Thor. “In the meantime, it looks like we’ve got to take care of Tony.”_ _

__“Uh, has anyone thought about,” Billy starts cautiously, continuing when he has everyone’s attention. “We’ve been assuming it’s Tony Stark as a kid we’ve got here. Not adult Tony in a kid’s body. So, what do we tell him when he wakes up?”_ _

__“The truth,” Steve says._ _

__“That he’s dreaming.” Iron Man says at the same time._ _

__“Really?” They ask each other at the same time._ _

__“Finding out you’ve awoken in the future is hard, I know from experience. But it’s far better to be told the truth than be lied to until the lies collapse upon each other like a house of cards,” Steve argues. Tony winces behind the facemask, the guilt of keeping his identity secret from his boyfriend sitting heavy on his shoulders._ _

__“According to everything I know about time travel, which admittedly, is highly theoretical, changing the past will change the future. The more he learns about his future, the more in danger we are,” Tony protests._ _

__“Loki!” Thor’s booming voice interrupts them. “You have said you cannot undo the enchantment, but perhaps you can be of assistance here?”_ _

__“Must I?” Loki groans._ _

__“Please, brother,” Thor looks at him plaintively._ _

__“Very well,” Loki says with a put upon sigh. “I can make it so the child forgets all that he learns in his time out of time, but no more.”_ _

__“Thank-you brother!” Thor bursts into one of his wide smiles and envelops Loki in a crushing hug._ _

__“Let me go!” Loki chokes, straightening his garments once he’s free. “A moment if you please.”_ _

__Tony watches worriedly as Loki begins casting a spell. There’s a part of him that is definitely not comfortable with this plan. On the other hand, what choice do they have? He, younger him, will be waking soon._ _

__“It’s done,” Loki announces. “Now, I have things to attend to.”_ _

__The God of Mischief speaks some magical word and disappears._ _

__“So, we’re agreed. The truth?” Steve confirms._ _

__“How about, the truth when we have to, but avoid mentions of his specific future anyway. Just in case. And if we can, avoid the whole superheros are an everyday thing now fact?” Tony suggests. He’s still leery of trusting magic, let alone Loki’s magic. “We should probably ease him into the situation.”_ _

__“Alright,” Steve agrees after a moment and looks to Thor._ _

__“Aye,” Thor nods. “Dost this mean I shall not have the pleasure of making acquaintances with young Tony?”_ _

__“Quite possibly. Or maybe we can say you’re a foreign dignitary or something. I’m going to move him somewhere a bit more comfortable,” Tony moves towards himself._ _

__“Actually, Iron Man, how about I do that?” Steve strides past him. “Aside from William, I’m the one who currently looks most like a civilian. I know he’s your boss but you might have to sit this one out too given your armor.”_ _

__Tony can’t think of a good reason to protest considering that hiding the truth had been his idea. “Right. Nice catch, Cap.”_ _

__“William, work on your magic and try to contact Doctor Strange. Thor, there are other spellcasters you know from Asgard right? Can you see if there’s a solution there? Iron Man, can you message the other Avengers and let them know we’ll be in the, hmm north wing?” Steve rattles off quickly before going quick as he picks up kid Tony._ _

__“Left wing’s more secure.”_ _

__“Left wing it is,” Steve nods. As he carries the sleeping form off Tony’s enhanced audio receptors catches him murmuring sadly. “Don’t worry Tony, we’ll get you back.”_ _

__Guilt back in full force, Tony wonders if there’s actually a good way to come clean about everything now or if it’s too late._ _


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Tony is better at the future than Steve. Also he makes weapons.

Tony watched kid him waking up through the monitor. Steve was there, all solid and dependable and careful smile so he knew his younger self was in good hands but this was a delicate period. Unless Loki had thrown some extra mojo into that spell, there was no way, _no way_ that at any age he would accept an explanation like ‘so you’ve been magically time-travelled to the future.’ Well, now he might. But as a child? Not a chance. He’d been raised with a solid foundation in the scientific method; it had practically been his bedtime story. Straight-up acceptance of things just wasn’t in his nature. So he was watching his kid self like a hawk. As much as the security cameras allowed. If he knew himself, he was probably freaking out internally, coming to the conclusion that he’d been kidnapped, and was going to try to make a break for it soon. He can see how the kid tenses, feels the echo in his own muscles. Then Steve runs a hand through his hair, like he does whenever he’s at a loss, and does that hopeful smile that makes Tony melt, and Steve says something. A moment later, kid Tony settles. Just like that. He doesn’t look entirely at ease, but he doesn’t look like he’s crafting a plan to bolt anymore. If anything, he looks a little hopeful.

Adult Tony is flabbergasted. What had Steve said? He really should have upgraded the systems in that room to include audio. 

-

“I know you can handle this Tony. Be good for us and you’ll make your father proud, Tony,” Steve should probably feel horribly guilty about pulling the Howard card, but he’d recognized the look in Tony’s eyes and just said the first thing that had come to mind. 

“You’re friends with dad?” Tony asks eagerly. It’s actually heartbreaking to see how much Tony craved his father’s approval as a child. 

“I haven’t seen him in a while, but we’re old friends,” Steve suspects this might be a dangerous route to continue on but he’s always had a bit of a runaway mouth. “You want to know a secret?”

“Yeah,” Tony says enthusiastically, moving closer.

“Promise you won’t tell?”

“I promise,” he says holding up crossed fingers with all the solemnity of an eight-year old. 

“I wish he’d spend more time with you,” Steve whispers.

“Why?” Tony blinks, like Steve’s said something perplexing.

“Because I heard you’re an awesome kid.”

“Did Jarvis tell you that? He’s always exaggerating,” Tony’s nose wrinkles. Steve thinks it might be the most adorable thing ever because he’s seen his boyfriend pull the exact same face. 

“It wasn’t Jarvis,” he smiles. “But I’m not telling you who.”

“No fair,” Tony pouts. Then his voice dips shyly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” Steve assures him and holds up crossed fingers too. “I promise I won’t tell.”

“Me too,” Tony whispers, eyes low. Then, seeing that Steve doesn’t get it, he elaborates. “I wish dad would spend more time with me too.”

“Oh Tony,” Steve wishes, not for the first time, that he could have some words with Howard about parenting. 

“It’s okay, I know he’s busy,” Tony says with fake smile. It’s horrible, because Steve can see how it’ll smooth with practice in time to the smile Tony uses like a shield in public. He _hates_ that smile.

“Of course,” he says sadly. What else can he say? 

-

Tony’s a little surprised, but the Avengers actually take the news of his supposed timeswap pretty well. Then again, they’re probably getting to the idea that their world can be turned on its head with a few words, heck, the right _intention_ from the magically inclined. Even he has hazy, half-memories of the House of M. 

It’s terrifying, realizing how little control anyone has over the world. He tries not to let that thought occupy him too much though. Is that living in denial? Perhaps. But there’s no other choice to be had, not if there’s any way to feel effectual when planning for the future. At the very least, machines and motors and plans were more reliable than magic. His current situation was proof of that.

A schedule to take turns watching kid Tony is set up. The original set-up follows the aim of keeping the superhero thing under wraps. The Avengers with known identities spend the face to face time with him while the others pick up the slack. Tony ran some simulations, planning for when his kid self would conclude his caretakers were hiding something from him, but even he was a little surprised at how quickly it came out. Then again, he hadn’t quite factored in just how much Thor lacked in subtlety for royalty. And how much he loved to boast of his conquests. The point is the schedule falls through pretty quickly. 

Or rather, the wall does because supervillains are assholes with no respect for property damage. It’s not even a wall near the left wing but sound travels at rate of 340.29 m/s, speedily reaching curious ears supported by determined little legs. Thankfully, the villain was in custody by the time his kid self got the door open. It was possibly the first time where being a shrimp as a kid was working in his (their?) favour. Tony didn’t want to test what would happen if kid him got hurt. Assuming Loki hadn’t tricked them with his spell, the only real repercussions of having kid Tony in the present would come from physical injury. Or death, but Tony wasn’t going there. Things were going to work out; they had to right? After all, he was still here and he had no childhood memory of his future.

And okay, looking back, his algorithms could’ve been completed with a little more care. So sue him, he’d been busy becoming an expert on time travel theories. Trying to analyze the energy signatures and readings with the little tech that had been surveilling the area of The Incident occupied a lot of mental CPU. If he could find a technological way of fixing the situation, not only would he be able to set timestream to rights, but he’d be the inventor of a _time machine_. Even if it was too dangerous to use regularly, it could certainly be added to the number of doomsday solutions he had prepped.

And they said Steve was the boyscout.

-

Besides the superhero thing comes out, and that was something they were going to tell him anyway after a spell (pun not intended), there are surprisingly few mishaps taking care of Tony. Steve is a little surprised, but quite pleased. It helps that Tony as a child isn’t quite like his adult self. For one thing, he’s way more easygoing. From his own experience waking out of time, Steve suspected shell-shock. Finding yourself in the future, keeping company with superheroes, it was a lot to process. But that’s not it at all. If anything, Tony’s easygoingness is a cover for how _excited_ he is by his situation. 

Like when Tony catches sight of Steve’s phone, he asks ever so politely if he can see it, but the light in his eyes betrays him. He _loves_ it and he hasn’t even got his hands on it yet. When Steve hands it over, it’s with unabashed glee that Tony examines it, so distracted that when Steve unlocks the phone he comments without thinking.

“There really should put better security on this.”

Steve has a moment of déjà vu of his boyfriend stealing his phone and saying the exact same thing. Spending time with kid Tony is full of moments like these, where he can see how this version of Tony will grow up to be the man he knows. It’s a bittersweet privilege. Assuming Loki did as he said, nothing this Tony learns will change his future. So even if Steve were to throw caution to the wind, advise him how to avoid Afghanistan and not to trust Obadiah Stane, tell him all about the man he’ll become, Tony will still go through it all. The only comforting thought is that he knows that Tony can survive it, will survive it. It still makes him ache.

“I’ve been told the next upgrade will include fingerprint recognition,” Steve smiles, and if it’s a little sad, he hopes Tony doesn’t catch on.

“Well, it’s a start.” Another flash of déjà vu. 

-

Tony glances over to his current babysitter and seems to clue in that Steve’s out of sorts. He doesn’t need to be the child prodigy that he is to deduce the likely cause. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Not at all Tony, not at all,” Steve reassures him with another one of those smiles laced with sadness. Tony wants it gone. Nice people like Steve shouldn’t be sad. He finishes going through the phone’s software and moves onto examining its functions while he thinks about how to cheer Steve up. “Um, Tony, what are you doing?”

“Huh?” He blinks up at Steve who’s looking worriedly at his phone. “What do you mean?”

“What are you doing to my phone?” Steve clarifies.

“Seeing what it can do?” Tony doesn’t get why Steve suddenly looks awed but it’s better than sad so maybe he’s doing something right. “You have a lot of programs on this.”

“I know, it’s awful isn’t it? My friends want me to play a bunch of games so they install the apps on my phone when I’m not looking.”

“Apps– Applications? Cute name,” Tony nods approvingly. Navigating a screen with taps and swipes? The future’s got some neat technology. 

“Wait, can you do that again?” Steve asks.

“Hmm, yep!” he grins and displays the screen, icons pulsing. He has to admit, it’s fun and flashy sight.

“What did you do to make it do that? I think that’s how you get rid of the apps,” Steve sounds excited. 

“Oh, you don’t want them? You’re not going to play with your friends?” Tony wondered why someone would disappoint a friend like that. 

“I’ve seen how addicted they are, no thanks. I see them enough as it is, living here,” Steve grinned. “Plus, the one who installed the last few was trying to get back at me for laughing at him for walking into the doorway because he was playing one of the games.”

“That’s pretty silly,” Tony giggles. “So, it look like you can uninstall thing by hitting the ‘x’ when the icons are flashing. I think there’s another way through the main settings too.”

“Could you show me?”

-

“–here, here! Take this. Maybe if you’re talking with Iron Man you could hold still better. Stand up straight! I can’t pin it right if you’re slouching.”

Tony hears Jan commanding faintly before Steve speaks.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Winghead. Giving Jan a hard time?” Tony grins.

“Yes he is!” Jan’s voice is a tinny in the background.

“It’s not my fault, she keeps poking me,” Steve defends himself, yelping as, presumably, another pin misses its mark. 

“It wouldn’t poke if you’d stop squirming!”

“You hear that? Save me Shellhead,” Steve whines.

“Sounds like you’re getting stung by the Wasp,” Tony puns.

“Save me from this fitting and your puns,” Steve amends with a groan.

“What’re you getting fitted for anyway?”

“New suit. Tony, uh, adult Tony, designed some new material before…you know,” Steve hesitates, and Tony’s glad they’re not speaking in person because he’s not sure the suit could contain the smell of his guilt. Bravely, Steve continues. “Since we’re not sure when he’ll be back and Jan’s been wanting to design a Captain America suit, we thought now was as good a time as any to let her have her chance.

“Makes sense,” Tony acknowledges, supressing his immediate horror. Jan’s love of high fashion has him picturing a number terrifying outcomes. Might she convince Steve to abandon the red, white and blue? He needs to know “Keeping the color scheme?”

“Of course,” Steve and Jan say together. Steve starts laughing a moment later but cuts off with a small ‘ow.’

“Don’t you complain, you were the one who was laughing while I was pinning by your chest,” Tony hears Jan say indignantly and bites down a snicker. 

“Well that’s a relief. Try to keep the wings too, else me calling you Winghead isn’t going to make much sense. So how’s it going with–” _me_ , Tony catches himself. “–the kid?” 

“He’s doing pretty well I think. One thing’s for sure, he’s still a genius,” Steve sounds like he’s smiling.

“Oh?” Maybe it’s wrong to fish for praise, but he’s not letting that stop him. 

“Yeah. I don’t know if I should be embarrassed or not. He just taught me how to uninstall those game apps Clint and Thor keep putting on my phone.”

_Oh Steve, you old, old man._ Tony thought with a sigh. “I don’t think that really makes him a genius.”

“It’s not just that! He’s just adapting so easily and he’s being so good about everything. He’s a great kid.” 

It’s stupid since he basically asked for it, but Steve’s praise is comforting. “That’s good.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to get on the schedule? He is your boss sort of.” 

Back to guilt-tripping. Okay. “No. I’m uh, not good with kids. Tony’ll understand. Senior.”

“Alright,” Steve says doubtfully. “I just think you’re missing out.”

“Just trust me on this.”

“Iron Man, I always trust you. I know you’ve got my back and I’ve got yours. It’s what makes us great partners,” Steve says confidently. 

“Thanks.” On the other end of the line Tony winces. Of all the lame responses. At least the voice modulator in the suit made it sound less suspicious.

“Are we..you’re sure? We’re done? Thanks Jan. Sorry I was such a pain.” Steve and Jan’s voices are a little muffled, as if he’s covering the receiver a little. Even so, Tony think he can hear the sincerity pouring out from Steve as he apologized. “Iron Man? I get to be peeled out now so talk to you later. Thanks for keeping me company.”

“No problem. Take care,” Tony’s smile as the call ends turns a little dirty as he processes Steve’s word choice. Peeling his bofriend out of clothes? Tony would definitely offer to help. Being in the suit since kid Tony’d arrived had put a damper on what was a pretty good sex life. 

-

It doesn’t take long to establish that some Avengers are better babysitters than others. 

“Sorry Tony, could you say that one more time?” Steve asks, breathing slowly to keep calm. After Tony does as requested, Steve sends a request to Iron Man to watch Tony via the monitors for a few minutes. Getting an affirmative, he lets Tony know he’ll be back shortly. Then he heads across the mansion.

Once he’s out of Tony’s hearing range he bites out. “JARVIS. Where’s Hawkeye?”

-

“Can we keep baby Stark? I think I like him better,” Clint grinned, walking into the common room while examining some arrows. “Seriously Nat, look at these? Are they not works of _beauty_? You should get him to work on your Bites when it’s your turn to Starksit.”

“Exploiting children?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey! He offered! Yet another reason why baby Stark is superior.”

“Uh-huh,” Natasha looked over the arrows. “These are pretty nice work.”

“Right?” Clint hugged them to his chest for a moment. “Gosh, I love arrows.”

“Where’s Hawkeye?” Steve demands, stalking into the room.

“Oh shit. Nat, hide me.”

“He’s right here,” she sing-songs, grabbing Clint by the arm as he attempts to flee in the wake of her betrayal. 

“How could you?” he gapes at her as she marches him directly into Steve’s path.

“Have you ever seen Steve angry?”

“No?”

“Neither have I. Looks like it could be a good show.”

“You’re a sick, sick woman.”

“Thanks Natasha,” Steve gives her a short nod as he takes charge of the captive archer. Then, his attention is fully on Clint. It’s not an enviable place to be. “Hawkeye. Did you just allow _an eight-year old_ into Tony’s lab?”

“Uhh..”

“To build _weapons_ ,” Steve plows on. 

“Is there a good way to answer this?” Clint tries.

“What do you think?” Steve tone is increasingly dangerous. When Clint hesitates again he pulls out the Captain America voice. “The truth. Now.”

“I uhh, maybe supervised a Tony in a lab?” Clint admits nervously. 

“And you thought this was a good idea, why?”

“He offered?” Clint clings to the meagre defense.

“And you think that makes it okay? To let a child into dangerous work environment?”

“I supervised!”

“You’re not qualified to!

“Hey, I _am_ an adult–“

“Then use adult judgement!” Steve burst out. “Do you know how many dangerous things there are in there?”

“…the kid’s fine isn’t he?” Clint mutters.

“That’s beside the point!”

It’s a good thing Iron Man pops up then because Steve looks a little murderous.

“What’s going on?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching Tony?” Steve snaps.

“I am, through the cameras,” Iron Man assures him.

As Steve fills him in on Clint’s transgressions, Tony’s glad the helmet lets him grin freely. 

“So, all he’s done is make some weapons in the lab?” he checks when Steve pauses. The kid is definitely him. He probably should beef up the lab security protocols to keep him out of the big stuff. 

“All he’s–,” Steve’s so flabbergasted by the nonchalant response he calms down. Then, slowly and carefully he reiterates his point like he’s talking to a child. “Iron Man, he’s eight years old. He shouldn’t be making weapons.”

Tony thinks carefully about how to phrase his response without incurring Steve’s wrath. “Maybe not, Cap, but I’m looking at him now and he’s alright. Don’t forget he practically grew up in the lab. I’m pretty sure there were weapons lying around then too.”

“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” 

Steve wasn’t seeing the light and he hadn’t even mentioned the WMDs he remembered taking naps beside. It was possible Steve just wasn’t going to see eye to eye with him about this, his boyfriend was stubborn like that sometimes.

“It was. A bit at least. But hey, the reason I’m down here. Billy says his powers have been holding steady for the past day and wants to try returning Tony.” 

“Why didn’t you lead with that!” Steve suddenly looks so hopeful. “When can he?”

“Now? He’s just waiting for us to get Tony. Junior,” bless Billy for serving as a distraction.

“I’ll go get him,” says Steve, already striding for the door.

“Meet you at Ground Zero.” 

“You know, I was really enjoying Cap’s talk with you before Iron Man showed up,” Natasha comments to Clint when the room empties. 

“You’re a sadist.”

-  
“Aren’t you coming in?” Steve asks Iron Man.

“No, I’ll just watch through the monitors. Good luck,” Tony doesn’t, can’t, mention his apprehension as he watches Billy meet his kid self in the other room. If the spell succeeds, adult Tony will have to reappear.

“Alright. Thanks,” Steve nods briskly.

Once Steve’s gone, Tony quickly heads to his room, queuing up the armor release sequence. Through the helmet he watches Billy take a calming breath, preparing to cast the spell. The energy level in the room spikes.

“ **Switch them back, switch them back, switch them back** ,” Billy chants, eyes closed. 

Tony freezes for a moment as onscreen, the energy disperses. But nothing seems to happen. Realizing it didn’t seem to have worked, his first thought is that apparently, magic spells aren’t all mumbo-jumbo, or poetic. His second thought? The words were wrong. He hadn’t been switched. His kid self had either been copied or yanked to the present. How on earth will he be able to convince them to try again, just sending kid Tony back? And how to explain it when adult Tony just reappears without an issue? It’s a problem that he’ll need to find a solution to soon if he wants to get out of the suit.

Billy opens his eyes and looks at the very much present kid Tony with some dismay. “Feel any different?”

“No,” the kid shakes his head.

“So, that didn’t work,” Billy concludes. 

“So you’re supposed to be able to do magic?”

“I can. I mean, that’s why you’re here.”

“I’ve been thinking about that. Are you sure someone didn’t build time machine and trigger it at the same time?” kid Tony suggests. 

“Pretty sure,” Billy says.

“Tony, he does have magic,” Steve cuts in, covering his disappointment. 

“Do you have any proof?” kid Tony asks pointedly.

In his suit, Tony wants to applaud his younger self for the question. So the kid had been hiding his doubts about magic. He’d been wondering. Onscreen, Billy requests Steve’s pencil and casts a spell, turning it into a pen. Kid Tony is suitably impressed. Adult Tony is more concerned by Steve’s expression. His boyfriend is putting a brave face on but he thinks the proof that Billy could work his magic was making the failure of the prior spell more worrisome.

As the group disperses, he notices Steve sighing something to himself as he follows kid Tony back to his room. Backing up the video he replays it, jacking up the volume.

“I miss you Tony. Come back to me,” the replayed Steve whispers like a prayer. 

Steve’s sadness suffuses him with guilt. He could be right there beside his boyfriend rather than being the cause of it. All he has to do is come clean. But what will Steve think of him then? Will he have to come out to the whole team? There are factors that require consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be edited. Apologies for failures!


	3. Take One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's got a weakness for Steve's new suit. Also Clint probably shouldn't be trusted with children.

The suit ends up being the deciding factor. Steve’s suit, not the Iron Man. Further clarification, the Captain America suit by Janet Van Dyne; material courtesy of Tony Stark. Which Steve says he’s wearing around because it needs ‘breaking in.’

Yes, it is that tight.

Tony’s not sure whether or curse or worship Jan because she’s done an amazing job. Steve’s entire body is covered, making the suit modest enough to be suitable for Captain America. It’s the way the fabric clings like a lover to Steve’s every muscle though that makes Tony gape. There’s slightly thicker material layered strategically over the tighter fabric and while he knows they’re there because those are the most vulnerable spots on the human body, it makes him think of strippers and sin. 

Steve doesn’t seem to realize he’s even more of a walking wet dream than usual. He carries on as usual, talking to Iron Man about something. Tony’s not actually too certain what Steve’s saying, attention centered on superficial things. Like that ass. 

Apparently part of Steve’s methods for breaking in suits (besides battle) is stretching. Tony’s not sure how that works but it certainly does its job to break him. All it takes is the realization that he could be having sex with that, rather than standing around, erection straining uncomfortably against the suit’s confines. It’s time to tell. 

“Cap? Steve? Could you stop for a moment?” He begins before realizing he has no idea how to lead into the meat of the conversation. 

“Yes?” The stretching stops and Tony’s brain cells regain a little life.

“I’ve been keeping something from you,” he bites his lip. “I’m a little worried you’re going to be mad. Or disgusted with me. But, this is me, coming out of the closet. I’m not ready to be out in the open to everyone yet though. So I just want you to know I’m only telling you this because you and Tony are a couple and we, well, we’re a great team.” 

He takes a deep breath. “I’m–“

“Tony told you we were a couple?” Steve’s smile lights up his face.

“Huh? Sort of,” it was okay, he could use that to segue back to the point. “There’s a reason I know about your relationship. I’m–“

Smile dimming, Steve nods understandingly. “Right. Tony’s bodyguard. Of course you’d have to know where your boss is and who he’s with.”

“That’s not exactly it,” Tony begins again. 

“I just don’t get why you thought I’d be disgusted if you knew I like men,” Steve frowns. “Oh! I’ve been looking at this the wrong way haven’t I? I’m so sorry.”

Tony Stark is a genius, but not a mind reader. 

“You’re coming out of the closet to me because you like me. Or Tony. Both of us? And you were worried because since we’re together, hitting on either or both of us could turn out badly,” Steve takes Iron Man’s stunned silence as confirmation that he guessed correctly. “I don’t think you have any need to worry. I mean, I’ve seen how Tony looks at you.”

“Sorry?” The conversation has flown in a vastly different direction than planned.

“Part of it is just him watching the armor I think. It’s so clear he loves it and I understand why. It’s a thing of beauty. Even I want to run my hands over it. But the way he watches you when you’re in flight. I could be jealous,” Steve confesses.

“You like the armor?” He repeats dumbly. Steve’s jealous? If anyone ever asked him what Steve’s secret superpower was, he was going to have to say it was the ability to fry his brain cells. Steve wanted to touch the armor? He’d be…really into that. Yep. Definitely into that. Hello kink.

“Is that weird?” Steve doesn’t meet the eyes of his faceplate.

“No, no. Cool actually. Really cool.”

“Once Tony’s back, and safe. Maybe we can. Discuss this. Further,” Steve finally looks up at Iron Man, smiling a little sadly. “I hope–I know you understand. Getting Tony back is my first priority right now.”

“Yeah, of course,” Tony says automatically. Had Steve just proposed a threesome? With him and Iron Man? 

The in-house phone goes off and Steve picks it up. “Hello? Clint! What happened? You need me? Of course, I’ll be right over,” He hangs up the receiver. “Sorry Iron Man, I have to go.”

“Should I come?”

“No need I think. I’ll call you on the comms if something changes,” and with that, Captain America’s out the door, depriving Tony of the finest view in New York.

With the departure, Tony’s brain finally has the chance to catch up. There are a lot of things to process from that conversation. Also, things to examine. Like, where it went off tracks. Coming out of the closet? Ahh, it was that phrasing. Oops.

-

Last time Clint had Starksitted, he’d discovered the kid knew his way around a lab and was skilled enough to make weapons. That had been pretty cool. What he learned this time though was way better. It blew the weapon thing completely out of the water. It might be as good as arrows.

Tony Stark was a Captain America fan. The kind that wore Captain America boxers. The kind that dressed like Captain America multiple Halloweens in a row.

Clint’s never been so happy to see the waistband of a kid’s underwear in his entire life. Hell, he just might not ever have been this happy, ever. Learning such perfect blackmail material was pure joy. 

On second thought, there wouldn’t be much need to blackmail Tony once he was back since Clint had already gotten his arrows upgraded. There was only one thing to do with the information then. Use it for entertainment.

It’s a bit surprising Tony didn’t know Steve was Cap but Clint supposes it just might have come up, what with the debates that had happened when baby Stark had appeared. Something about telling the truth or lying to children. Who didn’t lie to children? Honestly. Whatever the reason, it works in his favor. He’s too excited to feel any remorse for fibbing on the phone when he makes the call to Steve.

It goes _amazingly_. Clint had just thought that Steve would come by, and he’d steer the conversation into Steve saying how he was Captain America and revel in background as Tony launched himself at Steve in excitement and Steve joined him on the glee train or something. He doesn’t expect Steve to practically dash in, in full Captain America regalia. 

Actually, it’s a little tighter than usual. Maybe it’s a new suit. It doesn’t matter though, it’s still recognizable and tiny Tony’s face is _perfect_. He’s going to grin at that mental image for the rest of his life. 

“That is the _best_ Captain America costume I’ve _ever_ seen,” Tony whispers, breaking the silence. His eyes are as wide as saucers. 

“Clint?” Steve asks, eyes narrowed.

“Guess who’s a Cap fan?” His smile is all teeth.

Tony peers at the face behind the cowl. “Steve? Is that you?” 

“Yes, it’s me Tony,” Steve responds, attention swinging to the kid.

“You’re a Captain America fan too?” Tony’s whole face lights up with delight. He approaches Steve, examining the uniform. “The details are a little off but how field ready it looks makes up for it. Who made it? Did you?”

He’s itching to take a photo and maybe gif Steve’s face. 

“Actually, I am Captain America.”

God, he needed a shot of Tony’s face too now. Stark had better have used HD security cams in here. 

“Like, this century’s version? Really? Why didn’t you tell me? That’s so cool! But, I mean, you’re still a fan of the original Captain America right?”

“I guess?” Steve fumbles. “But I really am–”

“So do you have more Captain America stuff? I have a ton! Well, I do, back uh, back in time?” Tony beams, too excited to realize he’d cut Steve off. “What’s your favourite Cap story? Almost everyone’s says they like the one about him becoming Captain America or the one where he loses Bucky, but mine are all the missions he pulled with the Howling Commandos!”

This kid was starting to become his favourite, and he’d met a lot of likeable children when he’d worked at the circus. None of them had ever given him this much blackmail gold though.

“I liked most of those missions too,” Steve’s smile is a little helpless. “But I really am Captain America. Uh, the original. I’m Steve Rogers.”

“You can’t be,” Tony states it like a fact after a momentary pause where he seems to dim.

“I am,” Steve apologizes.

“But you fell into the ocean. Before I was born. When you said I’m in the future, did you actually mean an alternate reality?” Tony asks suspiciously.

“As far as I- we know, no. I was just found a few years ago. You can ask Clint if you don’t believe me.”

“But you should be… Are you a clone? Clint, is he a clone?” Tony turned to the marksman, scientific mind working to find a rational explanation.

“I don’t know. Think he’s programmed to believe he’s really Captain America so there’s no breakdowns from wondering if he’s a real person?” He’s pretty sure he saw that in a movie before.

“Clint! I’m not a clone!” Steve protests, horrified.

“Just what a clone might say,” Clint nods wisely. Seeing both their faces though cracks him up. “Your face! Naw Tony, he’s the real deal.”

“Really?” Tony asks skeptically.

“Yeah, there’ve been tests and everything.”

“Thank-you, Clint.” Steve doesn’t look terribly amused. Or appreciative. Clint makes a note to avoid training one-on-one with Cap for a while. “Tony, when I fell, I ended up frozen. We’re not sure how I survived really, but most people suspect the serum helped.”

Tony doesn’t look fully convinced yet. “It’s a good story.”

“Look, Tony. I really am Steve Rogers. And I am Captain America. It’s alright if you don’t believe me, son. I hardly believe it myself at times. I still wake up some days thinking it’s 1941 and I’m still just a scrawny kid who gets into too many fights.”

Clint thinks the honesty combined with the Captain America voice is what convinces Tony at least enough to let the clone thing go. In any case, Steve appeared to be in for a grilling of what it was like being Captain America. Once that gets going, Clint takes the distraction as an opportunity to slip out of the room.

“Clint, don’t think I won’t be seeing you later,” Steve calls to him when he’s at the door. 

Yeah, Steve _wishes_. Clint can totally go stealth mode when he wants to. Or at least hide in a vent. He was pretty sure the Captain’s shoulders are too broad for them.

He whistled to himself on his way to the kitchen. That had been _perfection_. The entertainment value almost rivaled Dog Cops. Come to think of it, he was going to grab some snacks, then the a copy of the security tape and enjoy the instant rewatch. Then sell it or something. Or keep it for future years of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be edited. Apologies for failures!


	4. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many successes are had.

Iron Man finds out what the “emergency” was later, much to his chagrin. When he “gets back” he has a feeling he’ll never get to live down how much of a Captain America fan he’d been. The whole thing is embarrassing. Especially because someone gets the brilliant idea to invite Coulson to help babysit kid Tony. They can claim all they want it’s because he watches Supernanny and is scary capable but Tony (aka Iron Man) is certain it’s really because the team wants to see Steve squirm. He’s pretty sure he’s seen Steve look less glum about heading into war zones than when he’s presented to not one, but two overly passionate Captain America fans.

It’s making him really, really reluctant to try coming out to Steve again. On the other hand, he’s worried about his boyfriend. Steve’s been increasingly short-tempered as the days have gone by without any solid progress from Billy and a decided lack of results from other magical and non-magical sources. He’d even snapped at Jan the other day, and she was practically his equivalent in terms of niceness. He’d apologized right after, but still, it was a sign that Steve was cracking.

Then he takes note of how more and more frequently, he was spotting Steve on the monitors looking morosely at his phone, looking at one photo over and over again. It doesn’t take much snooping to find out it’s the only one of him Steve has on there. It’s understandable considering they hadn’t had a date since he’d given Steve that phone; only one very satisfying night before kid Tony had popped up. At the same time, it’s an appalling photo, he looks stupidly dopey and has bed head in it, he didn’t even know Steve had taken it. He wonder at the obsession with that photo as there are way better ones of him. 

He _hates_ the answer he gets. 

Steve likes sketching people when they’re in front of him. He says the practice is a surefire way of improving with a modest smile whenever anyone asks. Tony knows this because he asked, and by virtue of their relationship he’s been the subject many a time. Steve saves drawing people from his past and the battle scenes that haunt him for when he’s alone. So seeing the pencil shading his likeness when it’s Iron Man who’s around is a red alert.

“That’s..pretty good,” he comments, unable to ask why Steve isn’t drawing Iron Man like he usually would because it was Tony who’d asked Steve about his drawing habits, not Iron Man.

“It isn’t,” Steve sighs. “I mean, the lines are there, so objectively, I guess it’s passable but…I can’t capture him anymore.”

“Hard when he’s not here?” he asks sympathetically.

“Yeah. It’s awful. The thought of him, lost in time, without anyone there to help. I remember when I woke up,” Steve trails off, looking melancholy. “And here I am, useless. I thought, I think I’m starting to forget him. How he looks.”

“There are pictures for that,” he suggests rather than come clean with some stupid line like ‘It’s okay, I’ll just show you.’ 

“I know. It’s just. Not the same. The photos too, they’re of Tony but they’re not of _Tony_. I thought I’d always be able to sketch him from memory. That no matter where he was, I could see him in my mind’s eye. Doing this though,” he lays a hand against the paper. “It’s like he’s fading away. Like the image I see is fuzzy at the edges.”

“Oh, Steve.” His chest hurts like the arc reactor is failing and the shrapnel are in motion again.

“Sorry for the overshare. Is it terrible that I can practically hear Tony making some old person joke about my failing eyesight?” Steve barks a laugh and it rips Tony open.

Steve shouldn’t ever look like that, or sound like that, not because of him. It rattles him, realizing how well Steve had been covering until now, keeping it together because that’s what Steve Rogers and Captain America do. He has to do it. Come clean. Even if Steve hates him after and doesn’t ever want to speak to him again for being a lying bastard.

“I’m sorry Steve,” he begins.

“You? You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Steve shakes his head. 

“No, you need to hear me out. I didn’t get it right last time. Wait until I’m done before you speak?”

The blond nods once, slowly. 

“Steve, there are two things I need to tell you. Thing one, Tony’s back. Or rather, he never left but he had to pretend he was away for reasons which we can get to later. Just listen, please?”

The confusion and hope he sees both mends his heart and makes him feel like a heel. He’s dreading the next part.

“Thing two, I am Tony Stark.” He detaches his helmet with shaky hands at the moment of the reveal. Even nervous, he’s still enough of a showman to do that if not meet the eyes of his audience. “Well? You can let me have it. I mean, I deserve it, lying to you like I have and–“

He doesn’t get the chance to say more because Steve’s mouth is on his, hot and perfect and the best thing he’s tasted in too long. It’s coming home. Which was odd to say considering he never actually left. Though as the years have gone by, Tony’s realized that how something feels can be as important as quantitative fact. 

“Regarding thing two: I love you. I’ve missed you.” Trust Steve to say the important things first. His face is just _so much better_ than it was before. Not that his face is ever bad, but the stark misery has vanished and that’s worth everything Tony has to give. Though the wateriness of those cornflower blues are concerning. “Regarding thing one: you better get to those reasons soon.” 

Steve shushes him when he tries to start. “But not right now. I take back what I said earlier. You have many things to be sorry for. And many things to make up for. We’re starting with missed kisses.”

Tony Stark may be Iron Man and a genius, but Steve Rogers is definitely smarter.

-

Steve plans it and as much as Tony hates magic, the advantage of it being poorly understood poses certain advantages for maintaining his separate identities. All he has to do is reappear, look pleased about being back and reunited with technology and shrug when anyone asks what triggered his return. Having it on record that Howard Stark, and Maria to a lesser extent, were absentee parents, allows him to get away with lying that no one noticed that it was an adult, not a child staying in his old rooms. He’s a little surprised the team accepts the story, but after aliens and demi-gods, nothing really sounded too far-fetched. 

He almost gets away clean from meeting his kid self. 

Steve continues spending time with him, patiently indulging his young fan. Tony finds it horribly embarrassing, but always watches the trainwreck of his reputation from the cams. He listens to edited stories about Howling Commandos, is impressed at how unflinchingly Steve answers with the truth when a plothole’s caught. Eventually, kid Tony starts asking about Captain America’s current team and their adventues. Hearing their stories aloud, it seems absurd that he was there, that that’s his reality too. 

Doctor Strange comes back just after Billy declares he’s going to give the spell another shot. Tony thinks its chances of working are significantly higher now that the focus of the spell will be in the right direction. Still, he’s in favor of whatever hoodoo help Strange can provide. The next he sees Billy, the kid has some new jewellery and looks a bit stoned, but Strange is nodding approvingly so he rolls with it. 

Kid Tony follows Steve into the spell room, docile until he assesses the chalked symbols in the circle on the floor and the new surety from the spellcasters. He stops outside the circle.

“I want to say goodbye to everyone,” he says, voice quiet but certain. 

No one sees any harm in it so Iron Man rounds up his teammates, depositing them at the doorway. It’s there that kid Tony sees him.

“Wait!” he hears from his voice before it broke. “Iron Man?”

Surprised he turns to see small hands motioning him close. Reluctantly, he acquiesces, bending down and wondering what the kid wants.

“I have a theory about who you are,” Tony whispers. “You’re– we’re Tony Stark.”

Had he already drawn his first specs for the suit? He’d started young but he didn’t think he’d be _that_ young. 

“It’s okay; you don’t have to confirm it or anything. I don’t know how these spell things work, no one does it seems, so you’re probably being cautious about the timesteam and I have too. Do you know how hard it is to avoid learning about the time period you’re in?” 

Is it narcissistic to be proud of his kid self? He turns the suit’s volume down low. “What made you guess that?” 

“Stark men are made of iron,” Tony quotes.

“That’s not all we’re made of,” he says, as close to admitting as he’ll get. 

“Assuming you’re not trapped in that suit, looks like I turn out pretty alright. And I get to work with Captain America. I can’t wait to grow up!” With a lopsided grin and a wave, Tony heads back into the room. 

He wonders how Steve did it all this time, refraining from trying to warn the kid about all the mistakes to come.

Kid Tony stands in the middle of the design and Billy does that thing again that reads on the monitors like a gathering of energy. This time when he gestures, the energy cascades like a wave over his target and then it and kid Tony are gone. 

It sort of bugs Tony that he can’t properly confirm whether he was actually sent back to the right time and place. Intelligently, Steve points out that if he wasn’t, at least things turned out right in the end since Tony’s here beside him. The logic is sound.

“You know, at some point, we’re going to have to address that ‘coming out of the closet’ talk you had with me,” Steve informs him when they’re in private.

He’s so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be edited. Apologies for failures! If the bug bites, I may get around to writing sequel porn of Tony, Steve and the suit, but for now, consider this complete (I'm so sorry Sineala for being the worst at writing this in a timely manner)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm trash and don't finish things in time D:


End file.
